Bad Idea
The Bad Idea segment shows random ideas and numbers. 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' 1. Bad Idea #771: Unicorn on the Cob - If you take a bite of unicorn on the cob, it will upset the unicorn and you will take off along with the unicorn. Parody: Unicorn and Corn on the Cob 2. Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse - If you have a party with a strobe lighthouse, a passing ship will crash. Parody: Strobe Light and a Lighthouse 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' 3. Bad Idea #21: Birdfeeder Earrings - If you wear birdfeeder earrings, the birds will attack you. Parody: Birdfeeders and Earrings 4. Bad Idea #554: Convertible Submarine - Let's just say, you need to put a top on. Parody: Convertibles and Submarines 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' 5. Bad Idea #214: Mustache Comb-Over - Don't even think of trying this at home. Parody: Mustache and a Comb-Over 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' 6. Bad Idea #317: Black Hole Bungee Jumping - If you go black hole bungee jumping, you might get smacked by a meteor. Parody: Black Hole and Bungee Jumping 7. Bad Idea #827: Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags - If you go camping with strawberry scented sleeping bags, it will attract wild animals. Parody: Strawberry Scented Markers and Sleeping Bags 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' 8. Bad Idea #894: Launch Box - If you have lunch with a launch box, you will take off along with it. Parody: Lunch Box 9. Bad Idea #19: Bear Room Dancing - Let's just say, never bump into a bear, unless he doesn't care about being bumped. Parody: Ballroom Dancing and Bears 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' 10. Bad Idea #211: Tug-o-Worm - If you play Tug-o-Worm, the worm will break and slime will splatter everywhere. Yuck! Parody: Tug of War 'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' 11. Bad Idea #7: Gastronaut - If you're a gastronaut, try to watch where you're going. Parody: Astronaut 12. Bad Idea #388: Tancakes - Let's just say, don't eat this at home, or anywhere else. Parody: Pancakes 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' 13. Bad Idea #6: Russell Scarecrow - When Russell Scarecrow sees crows in the garden, he has a fit and throws a telephone to get rid of them. Parody: Russell Crowe and Scarecrow 14. Bad Idea #24: Turkey Gumstick - If you eat a turkey gumstick, you will make a big bubble and it will burst everywhere. Messy isn't it? Parody: Turkey Drumstick 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' 15. Bad Idea #445: The Girafft - Let's just say, it's not the best way to avoid a flood. Parody: Giraffe and a Raft 'MAD's 100th Episode Special' 16. Bad Idea #100: Juice Boxing Gloves - If one of the boxers has juice boxing gloves in his hands, he will cause the boxes to burst out the juice, covering both boxers in juice. Parody: Juice Box and Boxing Gloves Trivia *This resembles Time Travel, Club Moon, Cullen Clear, Maximum Security Diary Vault, Shazamwich!, Sassie, and Gandalf's 3-Ring Binder. *There are 16 bad ideas, and the number order goes like this: 6, 7, 19, 21, 24, 100, 211, 214, 267, 317, 388, 445, 554, 771, 827, 894. *Most of the Bad Idea segments are Mike Wartella segments. *There are 10 episodes of MAD that have featured the Bad Idea segment. That's 10, count 'em, 10! *In Puny, it's shown as "Bad Idea #247: Beehive Pinata". Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Cartoon segments Category:M. Wartella Segments Category:Recurring Segments